Potentials and Immortals
by sirtechlocke
Summary: Sam woke up and wasn't sure if she was still dreaming.
1. A Blonde, A Brunette, and a Redhead

Disclaimer:

I don't own it, darnnit! I'm so poor I can't afford to pay attention so don't sue me!

P.S. Yeah, yeah. I realized that the first 2 chapters should be one. So, Let our powers combine! oh wait, wrong show. ah well, on with this show!

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It was night. A time when all good little boys and girls were tucked safely in bed. Now, she is a good girl, except that she hadn't been a little girl in a long time. This woman was asleep and dreaming of when she was a teenager; however, she was confused. One Major Samantha Carter couldn't help but think, "when did I become a red-head?"

It's true, Samantha Carter (Sam to her few friends) is a blonde. Always has been. The young woman in her dream is a redhead. And she is a lesbian. And she is a witch to boot! Sam Carter, Astrophysicist and scientist dreaming that she was a redhead lesbian witch. Performing real magic! There, on the floor in front of her is a circle, candles along the edge and a bowl of... herbs? Dried herbs at that. Not what Sam expected.

Wait, over there, is that an axe or was it a sword? Maybe a scythe? She couldn't tell so Sam focused on the words coming out of her mouth. Though, now that she thought about it it didn't feel like her mouth or her body. Oh my, what is that feeling? Was that static electricity flickering across her too pale skin? Her hair, now it was turning white.

Huh. Weird.

Suddenly, everything shifted like they normally do in dreams. Sam's perspective changed, moving swiftly through the halls of the high school just like those movie steady-cams. High School? Where did that realization come from? Because that is exactly where Sam found herself, flying through the halls of a regular old High School. In front of her was a girl, had to be in her late teens. This girl was carrying that weapon, that scythe. Yes, definitely a type of Scythe.

Down the hall. Down some stairs. A basement? The floor was earthen and showed recent signs of excavation. In the middle of the floor, an opening and stairs curving down into darkness. The girl flew down the stairs and at the bottom was a young woman, also blond. Sam heard the teenager call out, "Buffy, catch!" and she watched the scythe fly.

"Morning Carter!" Jack greeted cheerfully. A little too cheerfully. Sam stopped for half-a-second worried that her commanding officer could see the bags under her blue eyes. She decided speed was the best bet and plunged past his lanky frame.

"Morning Sir. I've got to get to the lab to run that latest series of tests..." she trailed off into muttering as she fled past him. Major Samantha Carter just could not look Colonel Jack O'Neill in the eyes today. Usually she was unflappable, but after THAT dream Sam found herself having a hard time controlling herself around others. Especially those she found herself attracted to and, well, with Jack...

"No! He's the Colonel, not Jack." she shouted to herself. "C'mon Sam. Get it together!"

Jack actually found himself at a loss for words, watching his Carter beat a hasty retreat. No longer in site he looked left, then right, and then spun in a circle. Deciding this was the hallway to go down he sauntered off in a bit of a funk.

* * *

><p>Peaking into her officelab, Sam breathed a sigh of relief when no one was in sight. Slinking in and shutting the door allowed her to relax for a bit.

"Holy Hannah, what is wrong with me?" gnawing at a thumbnail she couldn't help pacing. Trying to calm herself Sam sunk into her desk chair. Inhaling deeply the blue-eyed blonde whispered to herself, "Ok, Sam. It's ok. Just breathe the way Teal'c taught you."

Two deep lung-fulls of air later and she ordered herself, "All right now. Step-by-step. Go through the sequence of events."

Sam leaned into her chair relaxing her lean frame and returned to her dream two mornings ago...

Looking out through unfamiliar eyes Sam saw a young teen woman staring back at her with deep concern. Sam felt her own lips, no they weren't hers... strange lips speak in a language foreign to Sam. Foreign, yet familiar. Latin.

Blinking rapidly Sam realized, "Latin, or a form thereof. It has to be but it sounded almost like a... a computer algorithm."

Back the memory of her dream.

There was a bright light... no, more like a luminescence that radiated out from her, this other. Sam saw some red hair at the edge of her vision and watched in awe and wonder as it turned white. Not gray or silver but white and … it glowed. There was a burst of power and pleasure and fear and wonder and joy and just everything!

The dream changed into a kaleidoscope of sights, sounds, sensations, and smells. Girls and young women fighting with swords and axes and crossbows. Creatures with yellow eyes and impossibly sharp teeth. A blond man in a black duster, light bursting from his chest... no, a medallion hanging from his neck. A kindly, older gentlemen in glasses smiling a fathers smile of pride. The young man with one eye and a long haired brunette teen girl. Then, finally, a blonde woman standing at the edge of a great crater. Youngish, yet with the weight of command in her young/old eyes. Her lips spread in a smile of peace and contentment. This image stayed with Sam for an eternal second. Then, as always, more images assailed her. Thoughts racing further and further out of control Sam finally threw her hands up in the air and let them smack her thighs, hard, on the way down. "GAH!" she exclaimed.

Frustrated beyond belief Sam leaned over, her forehead resting against her desk. She relives waking from her dream sweating so much her bed clothes were plastered to her skin. Panicked as if the hordes of hell were chasing her to eternity. Feeling trapped.

"Morning Sam!" Jonah exclaimed.

Jumping up in surprise Sam bounced the desk against the wall off of her thigh, "Ooouch!"

Concerned, Jonah asked, "You okay Sam?"

Mewing in slight pain she snarked, "Yeah, sure, you betcha! What are you doing here Jonah?"

"I just came by to get some coffee." he explained.

"I haven't had a chance to start the coffee maker yet. Would you mind..." she left off as she slumped into her chair, dropping her head into her hands.

"Not a problemo, Major!" Jonah exclaimed with childlike delight.

Sam looked up and twisted around to watch Jonah as he started the coffee maker. "Problemo?" she queried.

Jonah, paying attention to the coffee maker, snorted and stated, "Yeah, been trying different slang words. Gotta say I like that one a lot. I'm pretty sure I can add it to my peoples language when... if I get back."

Sam heard him but also found herself watching him and feeling a stirring down below. Spinning back to her desk she blushed when she found her thoughts going where she didn't want them to go.

Sam blasted herself in her head, "Yeesh, Sam! It hasn't been that long and he reeaaally isn't your type! Now Jack, there's someone that... no, no, no, NO! Stop it!"

"Sam?"

She let out a guilty "eep!" and jumped in her seat as Jonah touched her shoulder and called her name. Jonah snatched his hand up and away, his eyes widened in surprise and asked again, "You okay Sam?"

Guiltily she looked down at her desk and started shuffling papers stammering, "Yah, yeah. Sorry, lost in thought."

"Oookay... Well, coffee is made and I gotta get back to my translation. You sure your okay? Anything you wanna talk about?"

Sam smiled, touched by Jonah's concern, "I'm okay Jonah. Your a good friend. Thanks."

"Your welcome." Jonah smiled, walking out of her office. At the door he stopped, turning and waving he called out, "See you later, crocodile."

Smiling softly Sam corrected him, "That's 'See you later, Alligator'"

Confusion crossed his face for a second. Then his eye's lit up in understanding, "Oh! It's a rhyme! I get it!" he stated, bobbing his head and exiting her office.

Sam chuckled softly shaking her head. She whispered, "Thanks Jonah. You helped my day."

Logging into her computer she brought up a site she saved two days ago. It was an online news release about a town in California called Sunnydale. She stared at the pictures of the crater that used to be a sleepy little town.

"Now if I can just figure out what is going on then maybe I can sleep!"

* * *

><p>It was a dreary and cloudy day. A time when all good little boys and girls were out playing and working. Now, she is NOT a good girl. She hasn't been a girl, or human, in a long time. This female was out enjoying the perfect hunting weather. After all, it's not often a blonde Vampire can get out and about in the daytime hours.<p>

"Hmmm, a redhead... I have a sudden craving for a willowy redhead." she mused quietly. "Wait, I don't like redheads. I prefer blondes!"  
>Somewhat confused she strutted off in her hooker outfit until she reached her destination. Standing in front of the bar she experienced confusion and indecision for the first time in her un-life.<p>

She did NOT like that.

Taking an unnecessary breath to get into character she slinked into the bar.

* * *

><p>Rebecca chuckled throatily though no one was listening. Sure there were two young women on her bed, one a blond and the other a red-head, but they couldn't hear anything. It was hard to do that when all of one's blood has been drained from one's body. Laying in the pristine, pale stillness of death they looked so beautiful and innocent to Rebecca's satiated gaze. She called forth a Hunger Daemon to devour their bodies and thus the evidence of her act.<p>

"Hold." she imperiously commanded said daemon. Rebecca took several pictures of her most recent victims. There was something about their faces, their looks. She couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Shaking herself to regain focus Rebecca gestured and the hunger demon quickly and, well, hungrily devoured the cadavers. With supernatural grace she slid to her computer, plugging in her camera and transferred the pictures.

"Now THAT one definitely looks like Sammy, but who does the red head remind me of?" pulling at her lip she puzzled over the still life on her screen. At that moment the big screen television awoke, tuning to the preprogrammed news channel. And that is when she knew why the red head looked so familiar.

"Tonight's Top Story..." the announcer droned, "Sunnydale Sinkhole! What are the insurance companies going to do about it?"

Rebecca immediately brought up Google and searched for images of Sunnydale Sinkhole. That's when she saw her, the willowy redhead. She spent the next few hours researching and learning all she could about the red head and her group of friends. Then she saw the blonde of the group and while she was licking her lips in hunger Rebecca saw her name. Buffy Summers.

Shit.

Rising and banishing the hunger daemon, she called out to her minion, "Rey!"

Scuttling out of the shadows the pudgy, short little man wheezed, "Yes mistress?"

Striding toward her room, not deigning to look at her servant she ordered, "Begin preparations. We move in a fortnight. I can no longer stay in Cleveland on this Hellmouth. It is time to go to Denver and get in touch with my daughter."

"What is the matter, Mistress?" Rey begged. He couldn't stand to see his Mistress agitated unless it was to punish him, which he enjoyed to no end.  
>She turned and uttered two words that sent her frightened little minion scurrying,<p>

"The Slayer."

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night. A time when all good little boys and girls were tucked safely in bed. Now, she is a good girl, except that she hadn't been a little girl in a long time. Well, at least it felt like a long time.<p>

Sighing, Willow slid out of bed trying not to disturb Kennedy. She bare-foot padded to the window of their room in the Hyperion Hotel and slumped into a chair. Straightening up Willow composed her body, mind, and spirit and began to meditate.

The redhead furrowed her brow in consternation. There was a moment there, when she removed the restriction on all the potentials, she felt something...  
>Odd.<p>

She couldn't quite put her finger on it and the feeling was bugging the Hellmouth out of her! At that moment there was a soft knock on the door and Angel poked his head into the room. Willow's eyes widened.

"Goddess!" she exclaimed. "Of course, She's a vampire!"

"Who?" Angel questioned.

"Huh? Oh, one of the many thousand potentials I activated." Willow absentmindedly stated.

Angel gasped a very un-vampire gasp. "You sure?" he queried.

"Darn tootin'." Willow returned. "Did you need something Angel? Or were you hoping to find two hot chicks in bed? Doing Something?"

Angel actually blushed. Though on him it just made him look more alive and less... pale.

"No!" he denied vehemently. "N-no, I, um, I was just checking up on you Willow. Just doing the rounds so to speak..." he trailed off.

"Well!" he nervously stated, not quite knowing what to do with his hands. "I'll, uh, I'll go tell Buffy and Uh, let you get back to, um, whatever it was that you were doing."

Willow giggled watching the blushing vampire with a soul scoot out of the room as quickly as possible. Then she settled down to meditate on her discovery until it was time for breakfast.


	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer:

Once again, I don't own. Wish I did. Happy I get to play with 'em!

I don't have a Beta... Anyone wanna apply just PM me!

* * *

><p>It was a nice day for a walk. Even though the four nomads were working it was still a nice day for a walk. Now if only the old man would just shut up it would actually be a pleasurable walk!<p>

"The new animal took a look around and immediately went and chose a place next to the laziest, greediest beast in the stable. When the master saw this, he put a yoke on him at once and took him back to the merchant." Shamda droned on.

"We've heard this one already." Khordib sighed heavily.

"Has it lost its meaning?"

Khordib jibed,"I mean you told it just now on the way down to the waterhole."

The four men froze for a moment when the light flashed. They were pleasantly surprised that they were not blinded but still able to see. Sharing a concerned look they slowly moved forward to investigate the unnatural phenomenon. Shortly they came upon a man lying naked on the ground. The nomads cautiously approach the figure. Blue eyes suddenly open looking afraid and bewildered as one of the nomads move closer.

"Who are you?" Khordib asks the newcomer.

Still bewildered the naked man responds, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Sam?"<p>

"Yeah Jonah?"

"Are you on your Bike?" Jonah asked.

"No Jonah. I'm on my motorcycle!" Sam whooped with joy.

"Oh? You got the Harley running?" Jonah winced as Sam let out a rebel yell through the cell phone. "um Sam? Your not out, perchance, Jumping ravines again, are you?" Jonah queried hopefully. It was a futile hope though.

"Yep, sure am." Sam crowed. "Putting this hog through it paces!"

After that last ravine it was a long and winding road, just the way Sam liked it. she was red-pegging the tachometer on her Harley while talking to Jonah through her helmet blue-tooth. It was so simple now-a-days and she was reveling in her increased strength and stamina. Still, something was missing. Sam found herself wanting to hunt. She had gone into the woods and hunted just to see if she could track the animals and come upon them unawares. At first that had been fun, but now... it was just too easy.

"Sam, you still there?" Jonah called out.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Jonah. Lost in thought." Sam replied.

"Okay, well the General is calling in a meeting." Jonah informed her.

"Why?" Sam asked puzzled.

"I got it." Jonah stated.

"I hope its not contagious." Sam dead panned.

"Ha. Ha." Jonah monotoned.

She did slow down a bit through the S-curve and continued, "Really, you think you know where it is?"

"Yep."

"Very well, I'm heading in Jonah. ETA should be about 15 minutes." Sam informed him while notching up the speed on the straight-a-way.

* * *

><p>It was a nice day for a drive. Thanks to the Necro Tempered glass Rebecca was actually able to enjoy driving during daylight hours. Now if only her minion would stop playing with her food could she truly enjoy the trip!<p>

"Rey! If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times." she declared, staring at him in the rearview mirror. "Stop, playing with my food! You're scaring the poor dear."

The young blonds eye's widen in terror and orgasmic delight. She was a buxom little thing, dressed like a naughty school girl complete with the spiked heels. Rebecca had seduced the young woman, whom was a stripper, before she had left Cleveland. She kept her tied up and in a pre-orgasmic state to keep her complacent and, ultimately, bend her to Rebecca's will. "Amazing what a little potion and magic can do to these poor humans." she mused. "Still, she will be a useful minion and just might get me closer to Sammy."

* * *

><p>It was a nice day for a flight. Thanks to her understanding of physics and magic Willow was enjoying the morning air up amongst the clouds. She had already woven simple spells to keep people and radar's from noticing her, basically it was a magical way to politely ask them to ignore her presence.<p>

In no time at all Cheyenne Mountain, her destination, rears out of the distance. Then Willow feels it, the vampire. Her face scrunched in confusion, she notices that the vampire is moving and fairly quickly. Swooping lower Willow espies the black Cadillac with heavily tinted windows and soars higher just to the edge of her perception.

"Whew. Hope she didn't notice..." Willow pauses as another 'signal' impinges upon her awareness. "me?"

Sam was in a rush and almost didn't notice the Black Cadillac. Fortune smiled on them both as they hit their breaks simultaneously. Swerving they avoid each other and keep on driving. Sam felt a little nauseous as if she got hit by a brick for a few moments, but the feeling passed. She put it down to her near miss and rushing to the base.

Rebecca slowed down after regaining control of her Cadillac. She was in shock, her thoughts whirling like a dervish, chief among them the realization that her reason for moving to this podunk town almost ran her off the road! Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Sammy, her daughter, is a Slayer.

Willow hovered above breathing a sigh of relief that the accident was averted. Floating above the tableau she realized that the woman on the motorcycle is a Slayer and the other one in the Cadillac is a Vampire. She started forward and then stopped as if hitting a brick wall.

"What the..." startled beyond words Willow sensed an other worldly power. A power that felt old, ancient, and yet young at the same time. She considered flying to the mountain to take a peek but discounted it as it currently held NORAD. She so did NOT want any trouble from the Government, especially in light of what happened with the Intiative, thank-you-very-much!

Willow jumped, well bobbed, in the air to the buzzing in her skirt pocket. Opening her cell phone she tentatively answered, "Hello?"

"Yo Red! You gonna float up there all day?" Faith snarked.

"Faithy! where are you?"

"Look down Red." Faith answered, then added, "Nice pink panties Red, they yours or Kennedy's?"

At Willows "eep!" Faith smiled, watching Willow dive down towards her. Hanging up the phone and opening her arms Willow flew into them for a Faith hug. Faith still couldn't believe how the times had changed for her.

Breaking the hug, albeit reluctantly, she cajoled, "C'mon Red, we gotta get into town before dark. There are things here I've never felt before and they are giving me a bad case of the Wiggins."

"M'kay." Willow allowed, climbing onto the back of Faiths hog.

* * *

><p>In short order one Major Samantha Carter, PHD screeched into the parking lot for the Cheyenne Mountain base.<p>

"I've done this and seen the outside of the base so many times and still I'm surprised I can go off-world through the stargate buried in a mountain." Sam mused to herself. An elevator ride, a checkpoint, and another elevator ride and she was buried in the mountain as well.

Stepping into the conference in her riding gear Sam espies Jonah and demands, "What've we got?"

"The lost city." Jonah stated simply.

Sam waits expectantly until she raises an eyebrow. General Hammond found himself suppressing a smile as Jonah had just done the same thing to him.

"On the tablet." again with the simple statement.

"You found it?"

Nodding, Jonah replied, "Yeah, only it's not the lost city. That never made sense to me anyway. I mean, the tablet is written in ancient. How could they lose one of their own cities? And even if they did, why would they call it the lost city? They wouldn't. They would call it by its name, right?"

General Hammond ground out warningly, "Mr. Quinn…"

"It's not the lost city." Jonah emphatically stated, getting back on track. "It's the city of the lost."

Considering that angle Sam asked, "Do you have a Gate address?"

"There's a reference in some partial translations that Doctor Jackson was working on from the library of the four races. It talks about a city of the Ancients called Vis Uban as being a place where the plague began. This was going to be the crown jewel in the entire ancient domain. Only it was still under construction when the plague broke out." Jonah explained by way of answer.

Locking eye's Sam said, "Two words: Gate. Address."

Smiling Jonah countered, "Four years ago, when Colonel O'Neill had the ancient repository of knowledge downloaded into his mind, one of the things that he did was to put a bunch of new Gate addresses into the SGC computer. How many did he put in there?"

Puzzled, unsure of where he was going with this line of thought Sam answered, "Well, we've been sending probes and cataloging them as fast as we can."

"Any possibly relevant planet goes on the mission list." General Hammond added.

"Yeah, well how many have actually had probes sent to them?" Jonah prodded.

"Less than a quarter."

"And do you think that he came up with these, ah, Gate addresses randomly? Or could there be some sort of order?"

"Yeah, I suppose…" Sam hedged just beginning to get his line of logic.

"If Vis Uban wasn't finished being built at the time the entire Ancient civilization fell…"

Experiencing that 'AHA!' moment Sam finished, "You're saying the Ancient city we're looking for is the last one on the list."

"Well, we've been going in order from first to last, right?" Jonah stated, nodding as if to a prized pupil.

Again General Hammond almost fails to hide his smile. After all, it wouldn't due to be smiling a paternal smile at his favorite subordinates.

"Send a probe." he simply orders.

All professional with just a hint of mirth Sam replies, "Yes, sir."

Turning on her heel Sam strides purposefully out the door. Jonah returns the Generals nod of "job well done". He takes a breath and runs his hand through his hair deciding, 'in for a penny, in for a pound".

"General" Jonah begins. At the Generals questioning gaze he continues, "Have you noticed anything... odd about Major Carter lately?"

Staring at a wall in thought General Hammond starts, "Well, I have noticed she's been spending more time off-base lately. However, her effiency has improved. She's completed several projects lately ahead of schedule. Why do you ask son?"

A part of Jonah noticed the 'son' comment and felt a rush of gratitude. He understood that meant the General had accepted him as 'one of his own'. Jonah pushed that to the back in his concern for Major Carter. "Well sir, its just that she's been riding her 'hog' more often and when I spoke with her earlier she was being a 'Dare-Demon'."

Smirking, the General corrected, "That's Dare-Devil Mr. Quinn."

Smiling softly in thanks Jonah continued, "Thank you General. It's not just that sir. She's been a bit... 'jumpy' lately and I swear her sense of hearing has increased."

"I understand what you're saying Mr. Quinn but this is all circumstantial..."

Jonah interrupted, "She fought Teal'c to a draw the other day sir!"

That stopped the General in his tracks. Staring into Jonah's eyes he searched knowingly. He could not discern a falsehood in what the young alien was stating.

Jonah blushed for interrupting the General but stood his ground. He continued, "I was watching the match yesterday sir, along with most of the marines and other SG teams. Sam was holding her own at first and we all thought that Teal'c was going easy on her. Then, the most amazing thing happened..." He trailed off, his eyes becoming unfocused in memory of this event.

_Flashback_

Sam was enjoying herself. The sheer joy in the movement of her and the demon... no... alien as they sparred. She was calling upon everything she had ever learned and not just from the airforce. She recalled forgotten lessons in dance and ballet, rough-housing with her brother and friends. Not to mention the few bar fights she had been in, not that anybody knew about those.

There was a lull in the movement and Sam stopped locking eyes with Teal'c. For just a moment he gazed at her and she saw confusion. Then he grinned ferally and Sam felt her lips stretch in a mirror image. Movement resumed and it went faster, faster, and faster! It finally ended when Sam swept Teal'c's legs out from under him and she held the blunt end of the practice staff to his neck. Teal'c craftily landed in such a way that his practice staff had the dummy firing end pointed at Major Carter's middriff. Even though his experience enabled him to bring the bout to a draw he couldn't keep the surprise off of his face.

_End Flashback_

"So, no one won the betting pool that day Mr. Quinn?" the General smirked.

"Sir! I would never..." Jonah pretended outrage. Then, lips quirking in barely suppressed mirth, "Well, yeah I did. A few of the guys were disappointed, but the point sir is that Sam did something no human on this base, or anywhere for that matter, has been able to do. I believe she wasn't going 'all out' either."

"Hmmm, that is something to consider son." General Hammond had on his 'I'm in command' hat as he paused thoughtfully. As is his habit he came to the best decision for his command, no matter how loathe he was to issue it. "Very well Mr. Quinn. I'll have Dr. Fraiser set up an appointment for Major Carter. Her last test from going off world came back clean so I really can't see as to how she could have been taken by either a Goa'uld or To'kra. But, as I have found out the hard way, one can never be too careful."

"Thank you sir. I'm only informing you because of my concern for Major Carter..." Jonah hedged.

General Hammond held up a hand placatingly, "I understand son."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>It was barren when they stepped out of the Stargate. Surprisingly, Col. Jack O'Neill didn't remark on the lack of trees. Instead he started in on his 2IC, "We're not talking about a common cold here, Carter. It was the plague."<p>

"Sir, we don't wear a hazmat every time we step through the Gate. There's always a chance we could be exposing ourselves to something dangerous."

"Well, the place is called the City of the Dead." Jack responded.

Jonah piped in, "The City of the Lost, actually, sir."

Jack snarked back, "Not for lack of a sense of direction."

Entering the village SG-1 makes their way through a small gathering of natives. What surprised the team is that the natives weren't restless nor did they spare a second glance for SG-1.

Jack observed, "Well, these folks don't look lost—nor dead."

Distractedly Jonah explained, "I don't think that these are the Ancients. I mean, anything's possible, but, ah, they look like some sort of, ah, nomadic tribe that's just taken up residence."

Khordib, noticing the strangers, strode up to them, "Greetings."

Jonah replied, "Greetings. We're…travellers from a planet called Earth."

Khordib asked, "You came through the chappa'ai?"

Nodding Jonah agreed, "The Stargate. Chappa'ai."

Pointing at Teal'c Khordib observed, "He is Jaffa."

"No, but he plays one on TV." Jack couldn't help but to snark drawing slightly amused looks from his teammates.

Smiling in friendship, and amusement Jonah stated, "This is Teal'c. He's no longer allied with the Goa'uld. He's a friend, as are we."

With a nod of acceptance Khordib explained, "We too are travelers. This place is not our original home, but…we have been here for some time now. If you wish to lay claim…"

Jonah rushed to assure Khordib and the others that had gathered by then, "No. No, no, nothing like that. We just want the opportunity to learn more about your people and, uh, take a really good look around these ruins."

Back at the Stargate the SG team that accompanied SG-1 were busy setting up a watch. At that moment a man approaches from a wooded area and the SG members turn towards him. They were slightly surprised as no one heard his approach. Then surprise turns to shock as they recognize who this man is and the fact that he is alive.


	3. A Chance Meeting?

_Disclaimer: Stargate and Buffy. I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't... darnit!_

* * *

><p>Willow was a little confused. Faith had made that crack the other day mentioning Kennedy, "Guess Faith didn't realize that last breakup was, well, our last breakup." she mused. She smiled a secret little grin at Faiths reaction to Willow's 'nightwear' last night. She wore a frilly little black, next to nothing negligee and her 3 inch come-get-me-heels with the band around the ankle. Willow remembered Faith actually sweating in the rooms frigid air conditioning. She still really didn't think Faith bought her story of wearing her heels to bed in order to 'break them in'.<p>

She slept well and awoke refreshed, but alone. Faith had left a note about getting out for a morning run and recon of the area. However, Willow had gotten to recognize Faith's handwriting and could tell the brunette slayer was just a little 'shaky' when she wrote it. Smiling to herself Willow just knew it wouldn't be much longer to get that busty bisexual brunette to be hers and hers alone.

The reason? Willow had made a decision. It was the only one that could be made. There were no other possible choices.

"Life couldn't get any better than this!" Willow crowed to herself, smiling into the rays of the newly risen sun.

She knew herself now. Willow had fallen in love with Faith.

So! The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Her non-caffeinated latte was delicious and her code cracker got her into the Pentagon, again (they really needed to beef up their computer security, she didn't even need to use magic!). And finally there was a smoking hot Vampiress approaching. But she wasn't... smoking that is... just HOT.

Yeah, that got her attention as well.

"Yes, little Witch, I have a Stone of Amara protecting me." Willow heard telepathically, a simple spell really. Out loud the Vampiress asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Willow nodded while sitting back in her chair. She examined the Vampiress taking stock of the assorted charms, amulets, and be-spelled items adorning her luscious body. Suddenly, her eyes narrowing Willow leaned forward staring at the others eyes.

"Don't I know you?" Willow asked out loud. Mentally she stated, "You have a soul."

"Why, yes. Yes I do." came the mental reply at the same time she smirked and answered, "No, I'm afraid not. But I know you Willow Rosenberg and I'm a great admirer of yours!"

"Really?" Willow half-smiled in reply. The double entendre was not lost on the mystery vampiress.

While sipping her drink the Vampiress gushed, "Yes, your work with IWC and your humanitarian efforts? Not to mention some of the inventions your company has been churning out. Why, the ability to clone body parts is a quantum jump for the medical field alone!"

She broadcast at the same time, "Also, your ability to 'synthesize' or basically clone blood for the En-souled Vampires. Genius! As well as your personal wards... Which I am about to breech by-the-way."

"Well thank you!" Willow replied sincerely. Hiding her smirk Willow rebuffed all of the charms and magic the Vampiress wore to take her down. It was just like hacking computers and networks. If one knew the language the rest was easy. Well, easy to a genius like Willow. It was child's play. Mentally she sneered, "As Faith would say, Biatch Please! Now... sleep."

The Vampiress was very surprised when she did exactly that.

* * *

><p>"Crap!" Faith cursed vehemently to herself, "I'm late! Again!"<p>

Then she stopped, surprise filling her as she realized just how important it was that she not be late to meet Willow. Which got her to thinking of that Red-head witch causing a soft smile to grace her features. This shocked her as well.

"Damn, what is wrong with me? I'm acting like a schoolgirl crushing hard on the football captain" she berated herself.

"Excuse me, is your name Faith?"

Turning Faith got a right cross to the side of her head before she could react. She caught a glimpse of a young woman in a white button-down shirt, a plaid skirt, ankle socks and loafers. The shirt was unbuttoned and tied up under the girls Double-D's, the skirt barely covered her rounded ass, and the loafers were 5" heel with platform soles. Faith was mortified to be sucker-punched by such a cliché!

Her eyes widened in shock when the strange girl came in for a follow up. This refuge from a bad porno was a Slayer! The way her adversary moved was a big clue and she could feel the others 'Slayerness', as Buffy would put it.

Throwing her legs over head from where she landed on the ground she rolled backwards onto her feet. Blocking the next two punches, a right followed by a left, the Dark Slayer back flipped away from the naughty schoolgirl's uppercut. The rogue Slayer smirked thinking her mark was going to splat against the wall. Instead Faith hit it feet first and pushed off straight at porno-chick who adjusted quickly by jumping into her path.

Shock and surprise compounded one another feeling porno-chick wrap around her tightly. Faith twisted and flipped to a landing with this nubile girl grinding sensuously against her causing Faith to stumble her landing with her back to the opposite wall. This allowed porno-chick to shove her tongue into Faiths mouth in search of her tonsils.

Her face aflame with unaccustomed guilt a part of Faith hoped Willow never found out what just happened. She tried pushing porno-chick off but couldn't. Not wouldn't, couldn't. As consciousness fled Faith could only feel despair at letting Willow down. At that thought her eyes flew open, "Willow!" she mentally shouted with every fiber of her being. Biting porno-chick's tongue she pushed her off and away. It was too late, she could feel herself fading fast. Faith thought of Willow, her smile, her love of life, and willingness to help others. Especially her friends.

"Willow" she whispered finally passing out.

* * *

><p>"Michael. Do you see what I see?" The computer generated voice asked.<p>

The black, brand-new Charger screeched to a halt as the driver answered, "Yeah KITT. I see it. Meh, retirement who needs it?" climbing out of the vehicle.  
>"Excuse me miss?" he called out to the young girl that could only be a refuge from a bad porno. "I seem to be lo- holy crap!"<p>

She jumped. Michael's eyes widened in shock and then recognition. He had met Slayers before and he could see this one was an un-trained rookie. Sure she was strong, but she had to connect in order to use that strength. She even got some impressive hang time giving him all the time he needed to prepare.

Coming down in a side kick he waited till the last second. Moving quickly for a man three inches over six foot he slipped to side and behind her. Grabbing her lower back and upper thigh he pushed her onto the hood of his car having faith that his old partner would know what to do. He did. KITT shot a few thousand volts through his body electrifying the Slayer. She screamed in pain, but retain consciousness.

She slid boneless off the hood and got up slowly, slurring, "I'mmm... errr... gonnnnaa rip... your lungs... OW!"

The tall man in black didn't even wait and with a right cross to the temple stopped her spiel. She wasn't quite down yet. Gritting his teeth he performed a perfect spin kick to the other side of her head and that was all she wrote!

"God, I hate doing that." he gritted out.

"Michael" the A.I. in the Charger reproved, "you had to knock her out. She is too dangerous to do so otherwise."

"I know KITT. Still..." he trailed off "I'd better check on the other... girl? KITT it's Faith! Open your passenger door."

"Already done Michael."

Scooping the unconscious Slayer in his long arms Michael dashed for his car. Pulling back out to jump around for the driver door he saw the other girl up and running away.

"Crap." he cursed with feeling. "We don't have time for her." he stated climbing into the Charger.

"I've got the video feed from your... altercation with the young lady. I'm running facial recognition now." KITT informed him as Michael slammed the car into gear, pealing out towards the nearby hospital.


	4. Willow and Faith

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own. Wish I did. Happy I get to play with 'em!_

* * *

><p>"Willow?" the young girl asked. Her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest and plop around like a wounded bird. "What's wrong Babe?"<p>

Leaking silent tears of grief Willow exclaimed, "I'm sorry Kennedy. I really, truly am, but I don't want to see you anymore. You helped me through a hard, dark time. Thank you. I will always remember you for that."

"What?!" screeched Kennedy.

"I'm sorry." was all Willow could say, pulling herself into a ball of misery on the sofa.

Kennedy was stunned to put it mildly, "Didn't see THIS coming." a voice in the back of her head stated.

"Ya know what?" she started, her snarkiness coming to the fore. "Fine! Plenty of fish in the sea!"

Spinning, Kennedy proceeded to stomp off, but she was halted by Faith's fist right between the eyes!

"Stop being such a Biatch, Yo!" Faith growled. "Red's trying to at least make a clean break. Not like she's ever stepped out on ya!"

Surprising everyone Kennedy slowly rose from the floor wiping the blood from her split lip as if she tasted something bad. She looked between Faith's fiery chocolate brown eyes and Willow's sadly resolute green ones. She cocked her head to one side and like a tennis match observer looked between them one more time. Kennedy nodded once in silent decision and walked out.

Faith, thanks to Slayer hearing, listened as Willow's ex-girlfriend went to her room. She was surprised that the only sounds were of clothes rustling and the soft clank of weapons. Vi peeked in at Faith, she had heard the breakup as well. Vi quirked an eyebrow and Faith responded nodding her head in Kennedy's general direction. A simple nod of acquiescence and Vi disappeared out the front door.

Meanwhile, Willow was just looking more and more miserable. When the front door slammed behind Kennedy, Willow finally broke down sobbing softly into her hands. Faith, uncomfortably concerned, wasn't sure what to do with the weeping Willow. That is, until one of the Mini-Slayers walked in bearing mugs of Hot Chocolate goodness, complete with Marshmallow softness.

Surprising everyone, including herself, Faith intercepted the young slayer relieving her of the two cups of heated heaven on Earth. She sent the young girl packing with a nod and a smirk. Carefully slouching down on the nearby couch Faith cajoled Willow by saying, "Yo Red! Got couple cups of Hot Chocolate heaven. So help me, I'll drink 'em both if you don't get your Red Witchy behind over here."

Normally Willow would've moved so fast one would think she had teleported. Not today. She did move, but it was slow and slunky. She took the cup and sipped not caring or licking at her marshmallow mustache. There was silence for a time. Then Faith said, "Damn Red, when you do the guilt thing, you really go all the way!"

"What?!" Willow squeaked outraged. "I got a lot to be 'vegotup..."

Faith just leaned back and let the Willow Babble roll over her as she sipped her drink. It wasn't until willow was looking a little blue around the gills that

Faith put a finger on Willow's lips observing, "Your Hot Chocolate ain't so hot no-more."

Willow actually blushed and quietly finished her cup.

* * *

><p>Kennedy, Vi, and Amanda strutted in the service door laughing, joking, and generally yucking it up. Of course they were covered in demon goo and vampire ash.<p>

"So! Everyone get showered and changed to hit the clubs!" Kennedy ordered just before she spun through the kitchen door while the other girls got into the communal shower in the mud room. She had to hitch up her towel a little as she reared back. This ex-potential is normally aggressive with a no-nonsense attitude, but even she knew better than to knock Faith down even if by accident. Vi and Amanda stopped short like deer caught in headlights, yet ready to do violence if necessary.

Faith glanced at them, and then locked eyes with Kennedy. The younger Slayer returned her gaze with aplomb. Faith was impressed.

"Girls got some Brass ones for sure." Faith inwardly mused. Aloud she asked, "Yo Ken, you okay?"

Faith winced as those words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Damn," she thought, "I'm just not that good at this... STUFF!"

"Yo F! I'm five by five!" Kennedy exclaimed, doing a passable imitation of Faith.

"Good."

Kennedy was actually confused by Faith. She thought about it for a second, then, "Hell with it." and headed for the showers.

* * *

><p>She woke from her memory slowly. Sluggish, she struggled to open her eyes, gummy from drug induced slumber. Faith tried to focus on her surroundings. Realizing she was wearing a hospital gown meant she knew what the beeping sound was. Adrenaline surged through her wiping the last of the sleep from her system. Sitting up with a gasp everything came into focus; the bed, the curtains, and the red-head slumped in the only chair in the room.<p>

"Willow?"

Startled awake Willow shot up, glanced around to remind herself where she was.

"Faith?" she asked. "Hey, you're awake. Gotta love that Slayer constitution. How you feeling?"

All this came out as she moved to sit on the bed grabbing hold of Faith's hand to reassure Willow the brunette was awake.

"Oh man," she moaned, flopping back onto the pillow, "Did you get the number of that truck? I feel like I drank a gallon of Jack!"

Willow quirked her right eyebrow, "You've drunk a gallon of Jack Daniels before?"

Faith just smirked making Willow blush, but she recovered and put on her Resolve Face, "No more of that Missy! No girlfriend of mine is going to hurt herself like that!"

Faith had the grace to look chagrined. Then shock crossed her features realizing what the Wicca had said.

"You're girlfriend?" she asked timidly, sitting up in her bed.

"If you want to be... You know I like you now... I mean there's always been an attraction..." Willow stuttered out only to be silenced by Faith kissing her square on the lips.

And, of course, at that moment the door chose to bang open as the fireplug of a nurse came rushing in only to screech to halt. Taking in the tableau the middle aged woman simply crossed her arms glaring at the two young women on the hospital bed. With a 'harumph' she groused to Willow saying, "I will thank you to keep your hands and lips to yourself young lady until she is FULLY recovered. After that.." she grinned, winking slyly.

So saying she spun and back straight strode out starting to close the door behind her, but stopping as Michael Knight walked up. She looked him up and down, noticing the small bear and flowers eliciting a nervous shuffle of the feet from the tall, lean man. She smirked stating; "Now honey, I know you ain't her Daddy or brother..."

"It's all right ma'am." The redhead informed her, appearing magically by her side. "He is an old friend and while not related by blood he is considered family."

"If you say so honey-chile. Just, I've known lady-killers like him before, mmm-hmm." she noted bobbing her head side to side.

Suppressing a giggle Willow simply pulled his arm guiding the blushing man into the room. The older woman pursed her lips, twisted and strutted back to her station amidst the tittering laugh of her fellow nurses.

Once the door closed Faith broke down in gales of laughter complaining, "Oh! Ha-ha. Don't... gasp... make me laugh. Ha-ha-ha! It hurts... gasp... when I laugh!"

Michael deadpanned, "Well, so happy to amuse you." which made Faith laugh even harder grabbing hold of her sides.

"She's so cute when she guffaws." Willow dreamily stated.

Michael performed the classic double-take. Surprised he asked, "I thought you and Kennedy were..."

Willow, somewhat abashed, responded, "No. Been broken up for month or so. I just couldn't take her power mongering anymore."

"Ah." was all Michael could think to say.

"It's okay Michael." Willow reassured him. Changing the subject she asked, "And how is my favorite A.I. these days? I hear he got a new body with some serious upgrades?"

At that moment her phone rang. Puzzled she examined her cell going, "Who the...?" Surprise colored her face and she exclaimed, "Oh! It's KITT. Hi KITT! Wait; let me put you on speaker."

Actions following suit she placed her phone on the side table saying, "There you go KITT."

"Thank you very much Willow. I hope you don't mind. I've linked directly to your phone so I can do this..." KITT explained as an image formed on the opened video call application.

Willow squeed in delight, "Oh KITT! You've made yourself an Avatar! Way to join the 21st century!"

"Yeah. Ya know, for an Artificial Intelligence you about as stodgy as the tweed set." Faith added.

"Now girls,' Michael admonished. "Let's not embarrass the A.I. or he may go Max Headroom on you!"

Willow giggled while Faith was a bit confused. Willow mouthed to her paramour that she would explain later. Turning somber Willow asked, "KITT did you get anything off the 'Net about the girl that attacked Faith or that Vampire Witch I met?"

"What? You had a run-in with a Vampire Witch?" Faith exclaimed.

Willow quickly re-capped her experience with the Vampire Witch ending with, "...I had just put her to sleep when I heard you calling out for me. That's when I knew for sure you had 'more-than-just-friends' feelings for me honey."

Faith blushed a little as Willow sat before her on the bed again leaning in close. She whispered, "Yeah, I was kinda surprised myself."

Michael cleared his throat warning, "Um girls? Really don't want Nurse Hatchet to come back in here now do we?"

"NO! No sir." They both exclaimed looking suspiciously like school girls caught smoking in the bathroom.

"Well Michael, Ladies." KITT started, "It seems the Rogue Slayer is 18 years old. Her name is Monica DeMorney. She was a 'pole dancer' at a private club in Cleveland, Ohio. At least, she was up until about 3 months ago. The owner of the club stated she stopped coming to work one day and her fellow dancers confirmed the time frame. One can only surmise she met up with her Mistress and was seduced and/or tricked into servitude."

"Why do you say that KITT?" Willow asked.

"'Cause Red, she was stiff. It was only when she grabbed and kissed me that she moved like a Slayer." Faith explained. "She was definitely seduced using sex as the main tool. Wadd'ya think Red? Some kinda potion or amulet to keep the girl hot and horny?"

"Hmmm." lips pursed in thought (and didn't that just turn Faith on!) Willow considered what her new girlfriend expostulated. Looking up she agreed, "Yeah, that could work... only she's a Slayer, that's gotta take some fairly strong Mojo to keep her enthralled... Wait, WHAT? That little hussy kissed my girl!?"

"its how she delivered the knockout juice." Faith explained, blushing just a little bit… again.

"Oooohhh, you just wait till I get my hands on her! I... I'll..." Willow blustered.

"Have a menage-a-trois?"

Everyone stared in shock at the Avatar grinning like a loon from Willow's Phone.

After a moments silence KITT sulked saying, "Oh, Faith can make inappropriate jokes, but when the A.I. makes them..." he muttered to himself.

"Great." Michael groaned. "No offense Will, but magic gives me a headache."

"Got ya there fly-boy." Faith solemnly agreed.


	5. Dream a little Dream

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Btvs or Stargate franchises. Wish I did. Happy I get to play with 'em!_

* * *

><p>Checking out of a hospital is a simple and straight-forward process right? Not for Faith and Willow.<p>

"... and I told the other Doctor, and the one before that, I'm fine!" Faith practically growled at the man.

Undetered the corpulent doctor referred to the information on his clip-board, sniffing, "Miss Lehane, I have your best interests at he-"

"Enough." Willow cut in flatly.

"Pardon me?" the doctor snapped, "I don't know who you think you are-"

"Silence." Willow commanded stepping into the man's personal space.

The doctor clicked his mouth shut glaring at the red-headed young woman that dared to defy him.

"Doctor. Faith is healthy. The drug she had been slipped is out of her system. Your own tests show this." Willow calmly recited the facts. Showing her resolve face she ordered, "You now have five minutes to process her paper work."

Handing him her business card she threatened by saying, "If you fail to cooperate the lawyers of the International Sineya Foundation will levy a class-action suit against this hospital so fast you'll feel wind-burn."

Ignoring the doctor for the non-entity she now considered him Willow stepped over to Faith saying, "All right honey. Let's get you up and dressed while the nasty ol' Doctor takes care of the paperwork." Looking over her shoulder she asked sweetly, "You're still here? Clocks ticking Doctor. Tick. Tock."

Red-faced in shame and rage the doctor ground out, "I don't have to stand here and take you're disrespect."

Flopping his over-weight frame around and out the room he slammed the clip-board on the front-desk of the nurses' station. Waddling as fast as he could the doctor stomped down the corridor toward the cafeteria. Leaning over the desk and around corners the nurses broke out in applause as he disappeared into the depths of the Hospital. The head nurse let her young charges have their well-deserved fun until she stated, "All right ladies. We all enjoyed that but we do have a hospital with patients in it to care for."

As the nurses and staff resumed their duties with lighter hearts and smiles on their faces the head nurse brought the paperwork into Faiths room. A small smile showed her mirth to the girls as she shut the door.

"I do declare, honey-chile." she said, "I am impressed a Wicca of your level was able to keep from using her power on the old fool."

Faith, confused, said, "Huh? How'd you know..."

"She's a 'Good Mother' Fay." Willow explained, "It's a base form of Magic. It's kinda 'always on' so when she wishes someone good luck, it sticks. When she is having a good day, everyone around her has a great day, and so on."

"Oookay." Faith said clearly not quite understanding.

"Let's get you girl's outta here." the head nurse said and then asked, "Do you need me to call that friend of yours?"

"Thanks, but no." Willow answered, "He's already on his way. Thanx."

Smiling the nurse answered, "Bless you and your union child." while moving over to Faith and laying a hand on her patients forehead she blessed, "And you child. Bless you and your union. Know that you are no longer on the Dark Path honey."

* * *

><p>"Wow fly-boy. Nice place ya got here." Faith commented climbing out of KITT's back seat.<p>

"Thanks Faith, but it actually belongs to your Council." Michael answered. Looking from the house to KITT he asked, "Wanna check the perimeter, then hit the hay buddy?"

Windows darkening and headlights already on KITT backed out of the drive way advising, "I got it covered Michael. Why don't you get the ladies inside and situated?"

Picking up their bags Michael followed the girls up to the entrance complying in response, "You got it Buddy. C-Ya in five."

Once inside Faith took the bags up to her and Willow's room, her girlfriend (wasn't that just too cool?) leading the way. Willow allowed a few smoochies but got Faith back downstairs in time for dinner. Half-way through the meal a big screen TV. in the nearby living room came on. KITT's avatar looked out from the set calling out, "Michael? Did you get the cam- oh! There it is."

Michael wiped the smirk off his face with a napkin responding, "Glad ya found it KITT. Anything on patrol good buddy?"

Suddenly looking like a trucker the A.I. replied, "Ah, That's a negatory good-buddy! Over?" complete with sound effects.

Willow giggled, "You're getting better at the sense of humor thing KITT."

Reverting to his normal look of a middle aged man in an impeccable suit he thanked her, "Why thank you my dear Willow. One must always try one's best, nest-ce-pa`?"

Continuing in a more non-nonchalant vein he said, "But seriously. Nothing on patrol, no 'night life'. No suspicious transmissions." looking off to the side he added, "You Tube doesn't even have any new LOL Cat videos."

"Well, time to hit the sack then ladies. We've an early day tomorrow." Michael finished as cleared the table.

Willow and Faith grinned. Faith scooped her giggling girlfriend into her arms and jumped, literally, up the stairs to their room.

* * *

><p>Faith noticed the room was bare, painted gun-metal gray. Catching a glint of metal out of the corner of her eyes she turned. Gasping she witnessed a sight unlike any other. The object looked like a large stone circle on end with a metal cat walk leading up to it. It wasn't the Stone Circle that caught her attention though, it was the pool of what looked like water inside it. Snapping to her right at the scrapping of metal on metal Faith watched a sliding door open.<p>

In walked a small group of people in military fatigues carrying weapons and back packs. She saw mouths moving but realized she couldn't hear a sound.

"Ah, crap." she said aloud, "It's a damn Slayer Dream."

She stopped, heartbeat racing when the blond woman on the team looked up at the sound of her voice.

"That explains why I'm seeing myself." a voice sounded almost in her ear.

Faith jumped, startled. Facing the same blond woman now at her side she answered, "Um, yeah. Slayer dreams are prophetic in nature. I'm Faith by-the-way," gesturing around she asked, "What the hell is all this?"

"Major Samantha Carter, SG-1." the woman responded distractedly. Pointing at the large stone circle she explained, "That is the Stargate, known to the Goa'uld as the Chappa'ai. It forms an artificial wormhole through Space/Time to allow almost instantaneous travel from one planet to another."

"Wow," Faith gave a low whistle, "ask and ye shall receive."

Sam looked at her strangely but then asked, "What's a Slayer?"

"Huh? Oh! We're mystically gifted warriors. We fight the things that go bump in the night." Faith explained. Facing Major Carter she asked, "Major, have you ever had something happen to you that you just couldn't explain with science?"

"Just once." Sam answered sadly. Meeting Faiths eyes she added, "Call me Sam."

"I'm Faith."

Looking up Sam said, "So..." Major Carter gestured before her, "that explains why I keep having this particular dream."

Facing forward Faith saw that the room was empty once again, then alarms sounded and lights dimmed. Emergency lighting came on and the door slid open once more. Major Carter ran frantically into the room. Hitting the control panel by the door to close it she then ripped it off the wall as soon as the door sealed shut. Dropping the ruined control panel she moved over to the base of the ramp staring at the Stargate intensely. Watching her Faith could tell the woman was nervous, her posture screamed at the stone circle to move faster.

Then a 'fawoosh' followed by a sucking noise and the Event Horizon appeared. The woman streaked up the ramp as if all the hounds in hell were on her heels. She glanced over her shoulder at Faith and Dream-Carter locking eyes with them for just a second right before she disappeared into the wormhole.

Faith faces Sam asking, "Ready to follow and learn more?"

"Don't need to." Sam flatly states. Shaking herself she looks like a kicked puppy. Hollowly she said in a low voice, "I go through, I fight a Vampire on the other side. I think."

"What do you think it means?" Faith asks.

"Can I trust you Faith?" Sam asks, "I mean, I've figured out we're having a shared dream. Not sure how, but the evidence is pretty clear. Would you be able to help me? I'm trying to save the life of a friend and team-mate."

"Sammy!" Faith laughed, "You're a Slayer! Us Slayers? We got each other's back blondie! You call, we'll be there!"

"Then, I guess this dream is my phone call." Sam mused.

"Ha!" Faith crowed, "We'll be there ASAP!"

"Carter?" a male voice called out, one Faith didn't recognize.

They woke up.


	6. Woman Interrupted

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Btvs or Stargate franchises. Wish I did. Happy I get to play with 'em!_

* * *

><p>Most people 'know' Cheyenne Mountain is home to NORAD. That's not exactly correct though. It is home of the Alternate Command Center for the nearby Peterson AFB NORAD-NORTHCOM Command Center. Basically, it's a back-up site, a bunker that would allow the Command Center to still function in the event of Nuclear War.<p>

The facilities in this Mountain retreat are many and varied. It has been hardened to Nuclear Attack, EMP (Electro-Magnetic Pulse) and has Cell Tower 'repeaters'. Yes, you heard right. Everyone gets great signal on their Cell Phones inside the Mountain. Even in the lower levels that aren't' supposed to exist. At least, they don't exist on paper.

Daniel didn't remember much of... well, his life. He does remember what cell phones are and was surprised to see his Security Force escort checking a message on his cell-phone while waiting for Daniel to get out of the facilities.

Daniel quirked an eyebrow, the SF blushed and admitted, "I have the darndest time remembering to bring milk home. She was just texting me a reminder."

"Ah, I see." Daniel said starting off down the hall. Glancing at his escort he asked, "Why don't you use the Calendar function to set an appointment for when you get off shift? That way you'll have a reminder."

"Doctor Jackson," the man stated agape, "you, sir, are a genius with a capital 'G'!"

Daniel smiled softly; glad to have helped someone with their family. Heading down the metal staircase leading to the Briefing Room sadness and loss descended upon him remembering Share`. The memory strengthened his resolve helping him to step into the Briefing Room confronting the people within, his teammates SG-1 and General George Hammond.

Deciding to start off with a joke he said, "I'm sorry I'm late, I uh..." he holds his arm up to make sure they see him checking his watch, "… forgot what time the meeting was."

Finishing with a smile he congratulated himself but realized in the silence that followed it didn't work.

"It's a little joke there. It's the memory thing." he explained feeling his gut tighten up nervously.

Looking none too pleased General Hammond informed the errant Doctor, "Doctor Jackson, this briefing is classified."

Daniel agreed, "Yeah, Jonah mentioned that but, uh, you all said that I used to be a part of this, so…" he tried, pressing his point, " Look, I can't really give you a good reason, I just feel like I should be here." he finished feeling a little lost, but sure he was right.

Looking at his second-in-command General Hammond saw Colonel Jack O'Neill's concern for his team-mate and friend. Making a decision, for he has always been a decisive man, General Hammond invited Daniel to join them, acknowledging, "Good enough."

Thanking the General with a nod Daniel approached the conference table. Taking the seat available next to Major Carter he jokes, "Besides, who am I going to tell? I mean, I don't, uh, I don't remember anybody, right?"

Smiling faintly at his friend Jack acknowledges, "Good one."

Examining the folder's information Daniel mumbles, "Thanks, Jim."

Slightly taken aback at Daniel's response Jack almost misses Carter hiding a grin. His pout doesn't faze her in the least.

Deciding to get the meeting back on track Jonah drones on, "Oh, so, uh…There are extensive writings. All of them are in the oldest known Ancient dialects. All of them have yet to be translated but, uh, so far, we haven't found any signs of any advanced weapons or power sources. I mean, the original name of the city is Vis Uban which does translate as place of great power but there's no indication that we're going to find any means of defeating Anubis there."

Concentrating on the material in front of him Daniel states, "You're not. It's not the lost city."

Facing his friend Jacks asks, "How do you know?"

"Uh, because Jonah translated lacun to mean 'of the lost'."

Piping in Jonah defended himself saying, "Yeah, but that's how we found-"

Not letting him finish Daniel interjects, "The wrong place."

"The translations in your notes-"

"Also wrong—if these are the ones you mean. I was…way off."

"Well, how do you know that?"

"I don't know. I—I just—I know what the tablet says." Daniel finished, confusion evident in his voice and features.

Jack had to ask, "How?"

Confusion, and a little alarm, colored his response, "I don't know. I just looked at it and understood it."

Sam popped up asking "Wait a minute. Are you saying the Ancients actually lost one of their own cities?" cause that just didn't make sense.

"No, no, they didn't lose it." Daniel clarified. He hesitantly explained, "They—they made it lost. To other people that might try to find it. I'm guessing that they camouflaged it and removed all reference to it from the written history."

Jack semi-snarked a good question, "So. The lost city is…still lost?"

"I'm pretty sure." Daniel answered more sure of himself now.

Changing tactics Jack accused Daniel, "You know, you told me to give Anubis that eye."

Sam jumped in with, "According to reports from our allies, Anubis is quickly conquering the other system lords."

Teal'c added, "He will dominate the galaxy in a very short time."

Jack continued with, "I only did it because you said we could whup ass with what we find in this lost city."

Concern and shock caused Daniel to say, "Wh-if I said that, then I-I hope it's true, but…but look, all I know is that the place you're searching right now is not it."

Jack pressed, "Then where is it?"

Daniel answered undeterred, "Did I just say 'all I know'?"

Jack glaring at Daniel ordered, "Everyone turn away. I want no witnesses."

* * *

><p>Quietly entering her darkened office she chuckles in remembrance of Jack's face at the meeting. Reaching for the light switch one Major Samantha (Sam to her friends) Carter pauses feeling the pain of an oncoming headache.<p>

"Not now." she whispered fervently.

It was to no avail.

Head clenched in white knuckled hands she dropped slowly to one knee. Silently crying out in pain she watched in her mind's eye as Teal'c was run through by a broken Staff Weapon. This time, this final time she saw her antagonist clearly. The ridged forehead, the yellow eyes, the fangs, informed her that this was indeed a Vampire in service to the Goa'uld.

"Enough!" she cried out to the darkness. The pain stopped, it didn't ebb, didn't hang around.

It.

Just.

Stopped.

Through slightly crazed eyes she searched her office for the supplies she had secreted earlier in the week. Jumping to her feet she noted she felt full of energy, of life, and purpose. Usually, after one of those episodes she felt drained, listless. She didn't question it, she simply moved.

Logging into her work station Sam went to get her pack while the computer finished booting up.

"Tranq gun with six darts," she muttered placing the gun on her desk and the dart cartridges in the holder clipped to her belt. She pulled out a short sword known as a 'Gladius', strapping it to her back. Smiling, she clipped her K-bar knife in its sheath to her belt, tying the holding string around her leg. Ever since she used said knife to defeat the Hun Chieftain in single combat Sam never went on a trip through the gate without it.

Double checking the homespun robe and clothes she shoved them back in the pack above her med-kit, rations, and PDA. Shouldering the pack she stepped to her computer. Activating a little program she had thrown together a day or so ago she grinned as it began to insert itself into key programs. Grabbing the Tranq gun she glided to the door of her office, counting under her breath, "1... 2... 3..."

On five Major Samantha Carter committed herself to an act that many would consider treason.

* * *

><p>The SGC was a full-service facility complete with a gym. Jack was currently sweating up a storm punishing a poor defenseless punching bag.<p>

"Let him have it, he says." left cross, right cross, jab, "We'll be able to take him out, he says." Round house to the middle of the bag, right, left, strongest right he could throw, "Gaaah!"

Chain breaking, bag flying, and Jack still didn't feel better.

"Um... Colonel? I think it's crying 'Auntie'." sounded a voice from his left. Spinning Jack dropped in a classic pugilistic pose ready to block or throw a punch.

"Oh, it's you. And that's 'Crying Uncle'." he noted seeing Jonah leaning against a pole a few feet away from him.

"Sorry, Colonel." Jonah apologized.

Relaxing Jack waved away the apology, "No, it's all right Jonah." Taking off his gloves he asked, "What do you want?"

"I have an idea Colonel." Jonah announced walking away from the post, but stopping just out of reach. Just in case.  
>Jack listened with one ear as Jonah started to outline his plan. They both snapped to the speakers when the alarm interrupted Jonah, the lights dimmed, and the emergency lighting came on. Surprised, they shared a glance then rushed to the door only to find it locked.<p>

"What the... ?" Jonah started as Jack grabbed the phone off the wall. It took him a second to realize there was no dial-tone. Slamming it back down he declared, "No dial-tone, door locked. This is not of the good."

"Yeah," Jonah groused, "Goes without saying we need to get out of here."

"Oohh. Sarcasm." Jack said, "Very good."

* * *

><p>Disgruntled from the earlier meeting, Teal'c decided he needed some Kel'No'Reem time. Candles lit, cross-legged, he sat on the floor and meditated. Just as he started to feel peace descend upon him the alarms went off. He didn't grumble, he may have growled, but he started to get off the floor when his door opened. It took him a second to recognize the figure back-lit by the hallway lights as belonging to his teammate, MajorCarter.<p>

"Maj-" he started, and then felt... something impact his chest. Looking from her raised hands he recognized the dart sticking into his pectoral muscle. Weakness flooded his limbs as he looked up. He struggled to stand and felt another dart hit him on the other side of his broad chest. Thumping down onto his rear he heard her mutter, "I won't let you die Teal'c."

"A very odd way of showing it," he couldn't help but to think to himself as he fell unconscious from the tranquilizers.

* * *

><p>Locking and closing his door Sam grimly smiled. So far, everything was going according to her plan. Sprinting along the corridor she slipped under the closing blast door heading along her pre-determined route. Within seconds she was in the Gate Control Room.<p>

"Good," she noted to herself, "fewer than I expected."

Three quick successive shots, three operators down. Walter, too shocked to move, asked, "Major?" as she shot him last. Falling into dreamland he heard, "Sorry Walter, but I've got to do this."

Sam moved to Walters's station entering her codes and the Gate destination. Carefully placing his hand upon the imprint plate Sam opened the Gate's iris. Double-checking her program and settings one last time she ran down the stairs and into the Gate Room.

"C'mon, C'mon." She gritted under her breath as the Stargate, product of a long dead civilization, finished 'dialing' out. A plume of energy shot out like a side-ways water spout then roiled back upon itself to form the Gate portal.

"Yes!" Sam shouted, running up the ramp at top speed pulling out two flash-bang grenades. She only had seconds before the power cut out to the whole base as she had programmed into the computers. She threw the two flash-bangs just as she jumped for the Gate. The hairs on the back of her neck prickle with static electricity as she touches the event horizon of the artificial wormhole. Glancing back she spied three people appear and one ran after her. She didn't worry about it facing forward as she was absorbed by the Gate.

It was too late.


	7. Chasing the Dreamer

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Btvs or Stargate franchises. Wish I did. Happy I get to play with 'em!_

* * *

><p>Faiths eyes snapped open, almost expecting to see the Stargate in that bare room. Instead she noticed the very ugly wall-paper adorning the walls. Rolling over Faith realizes she's alone. Getting out of bed she hears Willow talking downstairs teasing a smile out of her.<p>

"Oh, right. Willow's a morning person." she thought to herself.

She throws some clothes on noticing the time thinking, "Crap! Not much time! Gotta get in the mountain. Sammy needs us!"

Racing down the stairs Faith skids to stop at the dining room table. With a glance she sees Willow, Mike, and KITT's avatar on Willows phone. Interrupting them she blurts out, "Willow! We gotta get in touch with H.Q.! The Air Force has something they call a Stargate they use to go to other planets. They've made enemies of the Go'ald? Goa'ld? Something like that! Anyway, our Slayer is a Major and she needs our help ASAP a'fore she does something really stupid."

KITT observed saying, "Wow, one night with Willow and she's already doing Willow-Babble." Looking up at the Wiccan he congratulated her, "Way ta go Willow! Whoo-hoo!"

"Hush you." Willow remonstrated with just a trace of a blush coloring her cheeks. Not taking her eyes off her girlfriend Willow asked carefully, "Honey? You said they have a Stargate that they use to GO to other planets?"

At Faith's nod she asked KITT, "Think you can draw what she describes?" At his nod she turns to Faith going, "Go ahead baby. Be as detailed as possible."

Slumping in the empty seat at the table Faith describes the 'stone circle' as quickly and succinctly as possible.

"Wait a minute." KITT stops her mid-sentence. He brings up a picture on Willow's laptop asking, "Does it look anything like this?"

Studying it Faith muses, "No." Leaning back she further said, "Nah, that's from that crappy show Wormhole X-treme. Andrew made me watch it. The whole time he kept muttering something about cover-ups... and... plausible... HOLY SHIT!"

Shock ruled the room until KITT postulated, "My calculations show that is a 98.5678% probability of that kind of shit truly being Holy, Faith."

"So," Michael quietly said while ignoring his partners attempt at humor, "There really is a device that allows interstellar travel between planets."  
>Turning his questioning gaze upon Willow he asked, "How does that work?"<p>

Everyone was surprised when Faith blurted out, "Wormholes. That's what Blondie in my dream told me. She called it... the Chappa? No, soft 'ch' sound..." she muttered to herself. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply. Willow raised her hand cutting Michael and KITT off.

Faith eyes shot open, but were un-focused, concentrating on recalling her Dream. She intoned in a passable imitation of the woman from her dream,

"Major Samantha Carter said, 'That is the Stargate, known to the Goa'uld as the Chappa'ai. It forms an artificial wormhole through Space/Time to allow almost instantaneous travel from one planet to another.'..."

Willow eyes widened, "You had a shared Slayer Dream with her? That hasn't happened since you and Buffy..."

Blinking back to reality Faith grinned, "Yeah Red. Not since..."

Michael tapped the table announcing, "Okay! We got some information. We need to expound on that." Facing Faith he asked, "Is there a time limit of any kind Faith?"

For just a second Faith let slip her mask, gratefully she responded as truthfully as possible, "Yeah Fly-boy. It's gonna be today and soonish. Feels like we got SOME leeway but not much."

Thinking on it further she finished with, "This evening. Yeah, definitely gotta get in there this evening."

KITT flashed up on Willow's laptop looking like John Wayne saying, "Well, pilgrims. Let's load 'em up and move 'em out!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in the comfortable sofas situated in the foyer of the Cheyenne Mountain Facility, Faith was getting... naw, she GOT antsy. Willow whispered to her, "Honey, you're making the hunky guards all kinds of nervous!"<p>

Michael and Faith stopped fidgeting (him not so much as her) and turned their regard on Willow. She blushed slightly saying, "What? I'm Bi, not dead."

"Do I have to go Butch on you woman, 'cause I can do that." Faith whispered her breath tickling her girlfriend's ear.

Willow went from relaxed to full alert then snapped to her feet. Faith and Michael were by her side a second later. Michael whispered into his watch, "KITT, get ready."

"Standing by Michael." the A.I. responded.

At the same time Faith asked, "What is it Babygirl."

Willow focused on Faith for a second cooing, "Aaw! 'Babygirl'. I like it."

Once again staring off into the distance she said, "That energy. It's gotta be the Stargate!"

The three guards in the foyer didn't even hesitate. Service weapon's appearing as if by magic they yelled in unison, "Freeze!"

Grabbing Michael and Faith's hands Willow ignored them ordering, "Hang on!"

White hair blowing in a non-existent wind she floated off the floor and in a flash of light they disappeared! The guards hesitated for a nano-second, but ingrained duty kicked in. The man at the desk pressed a button setting off an alarm yelling into a desk speaker, "We have a breach. Three beings teleported. Destination unknown! Sending pictures and descriptions to security now."

* * *

><p>Appearing in the Gate room Faith immediately let go of Willow and ran after Sam's retreating form as it 'shlumped' into the energy of the Stargate.<p>

"Yaahhh!" Faith yelled jumping the last feet to the Gate. She could feel the energy of the Ring build and then dissipate as the Event Horizon disappeared with a 'shumf'.

Now yelling, "Whoaa!" Faith sailed through the empty Stargate. Using her hands and feet to brake herself she bounced off the wall into a lazy back-flip to land on the platform before the Gate. Spinning around she froze as the door slid open allowing uniformed men to rush in flooding the room. She raised her hands along with Willow and Michael as the armed men assumed defensive positions.

A tall, portly bald man in Air Force uniform strode in like he owned the place.

"I am General Hammond in charge of this facility!" he roared. "Who are you people? And what have you done with Major Carter?"

Faith guessed they were in a bit of trouble.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Faith, Willow, and Michael in the conference room cooling their heels. Faith never did cool her heels very well. Just when she considered dragging Willow off to the side for some smooches General Hammond strode in.<p>

"Does the man 'walk' anywhere?" Faith thought. She couldn't help but to be impressed by the man's personal aura though. He just seemed to command respect without trying. Even Michael seemed to sit at attention when the General was around.

"Thank you for your patience." General Hammond stated.

"Damn," Faith thought, "we invade his base, one of his own is gone who knows where and he's thanking us for our patience?"

Michael responded, "No Problem General. Last thing we need is the old 'good guys fight under a bad meeting' deal."

Faith was surprised when the General actually smiled and chuckled.

"I understand completely Mr. Knight." he said. Looking Michael in the eye with a bit of a smirk he then asked, "How is Devon doing with his retirement by the way?"

Surprised Michael started, "You know-" then he snapped his fingers, "Of course! I thought you looked familiar!"

Pulling up his watch he said, "KITT? Remember George from that drug bust in Miami?"

"Why, yes I do Michael." KITT responded, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking right at him. Turns out he's in command here." Michael informed his partner.

George called out, "How are you doing KITT? Still a Trans Am?"

Michael said, "Hang on General." and reaching into his pocket he pulled out a touchscreen cellphone. Tapping on a specific icon Michael dropped the phones kickstand and placed it on the conference table. KITT's avatar popped up on the screen calling out, "George! It's good to see you! What do you think of my Avatar?"

Willow stage-whispered to the General, "He asks everyone that."

Chuckling General Hammond sat down saying, "It looks good KITT." he continued a bit more somberly, "However, in light of recent events I need to know exactly why you are all here and how you got into a top secret military base deep in a mountain!"

Before anyone could say anything Michael asked, "General, before we begin, can we bring Major Carter's team in on this. It would simplify things. And Faith would only have to tell it once."

He took a few moments to consider the idea. Sharing a glance with Michael, who nodded in acquiescence, General Hammond went to the door and leaning out ordered, "Walter, get SG-1 in here on the double."

"Yes sir," came a faint reply.

In short order the remaining four members joined them. Faith watched as they entered comparing them with what she saw in her dream.

"All right. We're here sir." the salt and pepper haired leader said. Looking at Michael he said, "Now how's'about you tell us what in Sam Hill is going on!"

"It's not my show pal." Michael said raising his hands while shrugging his shoulders. He pointed at Faith, stipulating, "It's her's."

Quirking an eyebrow in surprise he declared, "Her? She's not old enough to be in college!"

"Colonel? I'd like you to meet Directors Dr. Willow Rosenberg, P.H.D. and Faith Lehane-Tasker of the International Sineya Foundation." General Hammond waved his hand to the ladies. Gesturing towards Michael he added, "And that is Michael Knight of the Knight Foundation. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Dr. Daniel Jackson, Former First Prime Teal'c, Jonah Qin of Kelownas, and Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Oh." Jack said and sat down sharply. Clasping his hands on the table he apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried -"

"About Sam. We know, we get it." Faith interjected. "She's family to you. We understand that."

"Ms. Tasker, would you be so kind?" the General requested.

Nodding, Faith quietly started with, "The World is older than you think..."


	8. Chasing the Dream

_Disclaimer: Oh, the usual yadda, yadda. I don't own Buffy, Knight Rider, or SG-1. I'd like to own KITT but..._

* * *

><p>The silence in the conference room was palpable at the end of Faith's narrative. She ended her introduction into her world by saying, "Slayers have prophetic dreams. Sometimes Slayers share dreams. That is what happened with Major Carter and me."<p>

"That's..." General Hammond began. A pause, a clearing of his throat and he continued saying, "That explains a lot, especially what's been happening to one of my best officers lately. Colonel?"

"Yeah... yes sir." he said, "Makes sense why I sometimes had to use tracers or phosphorous rounds back in the day."

"Jonah, anything like that on your planet?" the General asked swiveling his attention to the young man.

"There are legends, myths of Vampires. Nothing about a Slayer, but you never know." he answered.

"Oh crap." Faith swore, face paling. Turning to Willow she said, "Willow? You think you're spell could've... I don't know… gone off-planet?"

"Maybe?" she answered uncertainly.

"Dr. Jackson? Has it cleared up anything for you?" the General asked.

Looking up from a deep introspection Daniel admitted, "Yes, Rick O'Connell and his family. It explains quite a bit and why one of my research assistants couldn't enter my tent one night. She disappeared after that and was never seen again, but Rick and some of the Med'jai showed up the next day. Huh, that would be something I would remember before anything else."

Before General Hammond could ask, Teal'c piped up saying, "There are legends amongst my people of what you call Vampire's and a Vampire Slayer. The false gods made sure to hunt any such creature and eliminate them."

"Even the Slayers?" Willow asked horrified.

Teal'c nodded rumbling, "Indeed."

"But – but why?"

"Goa'uld cannot possess a Slayer." Teal'c clarified, "And a Slayer is partly responsible for forcing the Goa'uld off this planet."

"Why didn't you say anything about that before Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"You never asked DanielJackson." Teal'c answered, completely dead-pan.

"Be that as it may," General Hammond grumped, "We have a missing officer that is also a Slayer. We can only presume she committed treason due to a Slayer Dream."

"Whoa, hey! What?" Faith practically jumped out of her chair at the accusation. "She's trying to protect a team member… sir!"

"I understand fully young lady." General Hammond said. Giving Faith his best 'I'm-in-charge' glare caused Faith to sit down before she realized it. "Sorry sir." she apologized contritely, then explained, "Just some remaining issue's with 'authority figures'."

"I understand young lady." he chuckled looking pointedly at Colonel O'Neill.

Ignoring his Commanding Officer Jack asked, "So! This all very informative and... illuminating." Turning to the General he noted in an aside, "I think we should install sunlamps in key area's sir." twisting back to their guest's he continued, "How is this going to get our missing team member back?"

"Simple." Faith said before anyone else could. "We go get her."


	9. Vampires in Spaaaace!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, SG1, or Knight Rider. But I'm'a gonna play in that sand box all day_

* * *

><p>The Demon that wore a man's face and calling himself John Hartson was having a good day. He was full feeding off the woman he had taken when he took the city over so many years ago. Having broken her to his will, he married her in order to have a legitimate claim to rule the humans of this world. She was delicious, for some reason her blood had an extra tang, a zing if you will. Best yet, she was as strong as he was so he didn't have to hold back when it came time to consummate their marriage. And he did love to consummate!<p>

He was in such a good mood he decided to place her in the sarcophagus himself instead of having his servants attend to her body. Slowly, carefully like a lover, he lowered into the waiting machine. Gazing into her glassy stare he closed her eyelids placing a light kiss on each eye. Laying her gently into the bosom of the device he stepped back while its lid slowly closed. Eyes unfocused he pressed the ornate button to activate it to start the process of healing his wife and bringing her fully back to life.

"I will see you soon my love." he murmured softly strolling out of the room. His limbs buzzing with energy from draining his wife almost dry he took the steps three at a time, seeming to fly upwards to the top of the tower. Languidly striding into his personal chambers he luxuriated at the alien sun streaming in through the open-air windows.

"All goes well, Boss?" his Lieutenant queried as a courtesy.

"Yep!" he chirped heading to the en-suite bathroom. He couldn't believe these people had never heard of in-door plumbing before he came along. His voice a little muffled as he took off his blood stained cotton t-shirt, he informed his lackey, "Elaina's 'resting' right now. She should be up and about in an hour or so. Keep talking to me Joe, I'm just gonna take a quick shower."

"Okie dokie boss." Joe obeyed. Checking his personal palm device he reported, "Crops are harvestin' ahead of schedule boss. Just about everyt'ing is processed and stored. Repairs to da wall will be complete in five days' time..."

Poking his shampoo covered head out of the shower he ordered, "Yeah, 'bout dat. Work 'em double-time if ya gotta. I want it done in t'ree days." He splashed some soap out of the shower holding up three fingers to press the point.

"You got it Boss." Joe grinned in acquiescence. He asked, "Anyt'ing else or should I go on."

The Boss scrunched his brows in thought and then shrugged, "Naw, gowan."

* * *

><p>Shortly he was leaning on the balustrade of the balcony as he surveyed his small domain. It consisted of one planet and he served System Lord Ba'al, but he was okay with that. He had his woman and control of his city. He loved her as only a Demon could.<p>

He actually enjoyed taking care of his people, of making sure they were well fed and happy. His domain was a peaceful one. No rebellion was even considered on his planet. When it came time to pay tribute to his System Lord he never had to ask, his people volunteered willingly and wholeheartedly. It truly touched his undead, non-beating heart. They knew the stakes.

He sighed, unnecessarily, in contentment looking out towards the edge of his city where the Chappa'ai was located. As with all Chappa'ai's on distant planets this one was also arrayed outside in a small clearing. The team of six Jaffa patrolled the area and stood guard over the Ancient Device. Usually a few would throw dice in games of chance or simply gossip amongst themselves.

Today there routine would be interrupted.

* * *

><p>The Chappa'ai sprang to life. One Jaffa that like to sit on the steps leading of the Ring was instantly vaporized, at least the upper half of his torso was. The lower half, from the waist down, slowly toppled to the side. Three others were further away rolling dice, while the last two stood in front of the DHD. The Jaffa, though surprised, were not slow to react. The three in the back, yelling and cursing to one another, ran towards the DHD of the Chappa'ai. The two in front of the controller snatched their Staff Weapons and dropped into a crouch bringing them to bear on the Stone Ring by the time the energy stabilized.<p>

A 'ploop' came from the event-horizon followed closely by another. The two devices exiting the Gate described a short arc and landed a couple feet away from the two Jaffa. Before they could look at each other in confusion the items exploded in light and sound. Those two Jaffa were thrown against the DHD device causing the other three to slide to a halt in shock.

Only one of the Jaffa retain any sight at all and is was blurry at best. Trying to focus against the blast of light and dizziness he watched a drab-green figure fly out of the Chappa'ai like a specter of death. The figure seemed to float along the ground towards them. Bringing his Staff Weapon to bear he watched the creature raise an arm. He knew he was too late. Light and thunder was the last thing he ever saw in this life.

Sam drew her Gladius after shooting the farthest Jaffa. Landing in front of the two closest she swiped her sword at neck level separating their heads from shoulders. Blood spurting, heads flying, and she stayed in motion bounding over the falling corpses. Crossing her left hand under her right Sam shoots the Jaffa on the far side of the DHD. Literally landing on the last Jaffa she skewers him through the heart.

Jumping off and away Sam slices in half the Prim'ta exiting the dying Jaffa's pouch. Surprise colors her blood lust when she realizes she can 'feel' the Prim'ta's. Spinning she shoots the one trying to launch itself from the DHD splattering its purple blood on the ground. One last look around, searching for any signs of reinforcements and Sam streaks off into the woods surrounding the Chappa'ai in a blur of speed.

The forest floor was fairly clear of local fauna so she made good time. She timed herself seeing that it only took her fifteen minutes cover the ten mile distance from the Gate to the city. Slowing down Sam caught her breath. Nearing the edge of the forest she peaked out from the surrounding foliage.

"_Wha-?_" she thought, "_If I didn't know better I'd swear I was looking at a town out of the '50's!_"

* * *

><p>"Baanng-aangg!"<p>

"What da hell was dat?" John exclaimed trying to focus across the miles to the Chappa'ai.

"Dunno Boss," Joe answered, "but I'm on it!"

"Yeah, let me know..." he stopped, cocked his head to the side. It still surprised him how sensitive his hearing had gotten over the years.

"Boss?" Joe asked only to be quickly waved to silence.

"I hear... gun fire?" Stepping back in shock John gasped out, "Holy shit Joe! That's gun shots!"

Joe, having never heard a gun, furrowed his brows in puzzlement. Jumping slightly he realized his boss was practically running out of his chambers.

Scurrying to catch up Joe followed him down the stairs. He didn't bother asking where they were going; he figured his boss was heading to what he called the Observation Room.

Striding in John commanded, "Watch Commander! What is happening?"

The portly man saluted, snapped to Parade Rest, reporting, "Sir! The Chappa'ai activated with no warning. Two small objects flew out of the Ring. They exploded as soon as they landed, but in an odd way."

"How so?" John queried.

"Better if you see for yourself sir." The man gestured to his subordinate and a display came to life showing a grainy video. It was halted to just before the objects landed.

John quickly ordered, "Wait! Can we get better resolution?"

"No sir, I'm afraid not."

"Hmmm, they look very familiar." slowly standing up away from the screen he ordered, "Continue."

The action flashed forward on the screen. John nodded at the twin explosions blinding the camera. The technician fast-forwarded the recording whispering, "It took approximately three minutes for the devices to recover sir."

The picture cleared just in time to witness a blurry figure jumping off screen. It pointed at one of the Jaffa. At that John ordered, "There freeze that."

The picture stilled showing the far Jaffa's head snap back. John examined it until he rose again, commanding, "Let it run."

The video finished with the figure disappearing off screen. John said quietly, "It looked like... but it couldn't... maybe." still staring at the floor, rubbing his chin, he quietly ordered, "Watch Commander. Alert the men." Facing him he stressed, "Do NOT take any action against this... person. Let them come to me."

"My Lor-, I mean, Boss?" Joe questioned, startled so much he fell back on old habits.

John smiled, a predator's smile, as he clarified, "Always choose the battleground Joe. Never let it be chosen for you." nodding to the monitor he said, "My gut tells me this person is gunning for me and I think he.. she... whoever is from the same place I'm from."

Realization dawned and Joe's face also lit with a predatory smile, "Gotcha Boss."

"Gentlemen." he declared, "Go about your duties. I need to 'freshen up'. Company's come a'callin'!"

* * *

><p>Having used her camera, miniaturized Sonar, Radar, Lidar, and other sensing equipment Sam was able to get a 'rough' picture of the... well, it wasn't a castle. Nor was it a pyramid. Sam settled for Office Castle.<p>

Sitting in a small clearing away from the city Sam placed her wraparound V.R. glasses on. She had gotten the idea from research the military had been doing into using camera, fiber optics and tiny, tiny, little displays to make an 'Invisible Man' suit.

She had lined the inside of the visor with the displays. On the outside, in mathematical formations she installed Fiber Optics. The light entering the Fiber was fed to a small video processor. From there it was then fed to the display on the inside of the visor covering her eyes.

She could still see what was around her as well as, in conjunction with special gloves, work on her computer. It was the ultimate in Heads-Up Display computing. Using hand and finger gestures, while wearing the gloves, she brought up the individual pictures to make a 'big' picture of the building. She didn't have time to try to refine the resolution, she had to move fast.

And Time was A'Wastin'!

* * *

><p>John's carefully tailored suit, reminiscent of Double-Breast Zoot Suits of the 40's draped comfortably over his muscular frame. His polished-to-a-high-shine black dress shoes clicked on the floor as he paced, double checking that everything was in order. John had setup a small table and two chairs on his balcony. Adorned with cheese, fruit, and wine he waited.<br>And waited.  
>There. An itch against his senses.<br>"Oh, she's good." John chortled silently. Stilling his body, stopping his breathing (he hated doing that), John stretched out his senses.  
>"<em>Perfect. She is military trained.<em>" he thought. Opening his eyes, resuming his breaths he looked right at where she would appear. Five minutes later his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the grate of the vent in his bathroom as it slid against the wall. He waited and, yes!, it was replaced.  
>"<em>She is so careful.<em>" he thought. Just as the woman, and he knew it was woman now, was about to step through the door John called out, "I know you're there. You might as well come out with your hands up. You have nowhere to go."  
>She slid through the door with pantherish grace, two-handed grip on her gun. Keeping him in her sights she side-stepped forward, ready to shoot him or at the entrance to his chambers. He silently applauded her actions.<br>"Look," John said, "I'm not a local yokel lady. I'm from Earth as well. Names John, John Hartson. And you are?"  
>"Yeah, figured that. Don't care 'bout your name. Not telling you mine." Sam ground out. She was tired, on edge, and her instinctual reaction was to pull her sword and attack until the creature before was nothing but dust on the wind.<br>"So, what can I do for Uncle Sam's second finest?" he asked.  
>She quirked an eyebrow.<br>"Heh. I was a Marine." he admitted.  
>"I want a Sarcophagus." she stated.<br>"Hmmm, let me think about it." he teased, rubbing his chin. Locking eyes he said, "No." Holding up a remote device he pressed a button saying, "How's'about you be my guest?"  
>"Wha th-" Sam asked finding she couldn't move at all.<br>"Neat little gadget that." John gloated. Standing up, wiping imaginary dust off his suit jacket he called out, "Come in Doctor."


	10. To The Rescue!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, SG-1, or Knight Rider. The usual yadda, yadda! On with the show!_

* * *

><p>"KITT? You okay there buddy?" asked Michael from the driver seat. His bestest bud in the whole world was silent for too long a time. Worry knitting his brow he started to ask, "KI-?"<p>

"I'm fine Michael." the car interjected quietly. A few more seconds of silence ticked by, then, KITT said, "I'm just running level three diagnostics."

"What for good buddy?"

"I'm a little concerned Michael. I've never gone through an artificial wormhole before. I want to make sure I'm in tip-top condition. Is there anything wrong with that, I ask you?"

Chuckling at his friends idiosyncrasies Michael patted the dashboard commiserating, "No KITT, nothing wrong with that at all."

"I just wish Bonnie would've been able to get here before we go through."

Laughing Michael stated, "KITT! She would've been like a kid in a candy store or an A.I. in a high end Mainframe!"

KITT sniffed derisively, "It was just that one time Michael. I don't see why you keep bringing it up?"

"Ah, here we are KITT. This is our stop!" Michael needlessly stated, dodging the A.I.'s question.

As with a facility of any size the SGC had a couple of freight elevators to more easily move large bulky items. KITT disengaged his brakes and slowly inched his way out of the elevator. Moving no faster than a man could walk the midnight black Pontiac Trans Am coasted along the wide hallways.

Michael waved and nodded as they passed Air Force and Civilian personnel garnering more than a few wistful looks from men and women alike. Men watching that sweet ride of a Trans Am go by and woman for the driver of said vehicle. Well, and some men also, but they aren't asked and they won't tell.  
>About to reach their destination KITT rolled to a stop. In irritation KITT flashed his brights then turned on his left turn signal. Jack, standing in front of the car, smirked and said, "Oh, ha-ha. Very funny."<p>

KITT just made a sound of a car horn dying. Michael grunted, smacking his head against the steering wheel. Smirking lightly Jack stepped out of the way, bowing at the waist and gesturing for KITT to proceed. Sliding around the corner, driver and A.I. took in the sight of the rest of SG-1 kitting up with the Slayer.

Applying the brakes Michael set the car to park. He climbed out of the Trans Am as Jack, fully kitted, slipped by them. KITT opened the trunk to Michael's,

"Thanks buddy." and projected his Avatar through the floating ejected holo-projector.

Willow noticed asking, "KITT? Is that just a holo-projector? Or is it multi-functional?"

Smiling, he had always enjoyed speaking with Willow, he elucidated, "It is multi-functional. It can fly, obviously, but its ceiling is one mile up. I have had to use it as an 'eye-in-the-sky' several times." Willow nodded, having suspected what it is for, and then... brain-storm! "KITT? What kind of holograms can it emit and can you communicate with it at the same time?"

"Why, yes Willow." he answered. Puzzled he tried to figure out where she was going with this idea. Willow was already heading over to Jack when KITT noticed the MALP. He looked at the MALP, at himself, at the MALP, and back again. His holographic eyes lit up in realization. Facing Willow and Jack as they moved over to him he stated, "Willow! You are a Genius!"

"Told'ya he was quick." Willow smirked up at Jack.

He just grunted, "Yeah, yeah." and slipped her a twenty.

Michael, meanwhile, was double checking the supplies in the trunk of the car. He muttered, "Let's see, plenty of Ammo. Shotguns, Desert Eagle, and my Nine Mils." So saying he loaded his hand guns in twin shoulder holsters, placing a few spare armor piercing clips in their appropriate holders. He then checked and double checked the power connections, whispering, "KITT are you sure you wanna connect all your backup power cells?"

Multi-tasking, KITT replied quietly, "Yes Michael. I am sure. If all goes well, it's better to have had and not need, then to..."

"...need and not have." Michael finished as he so often did.

"Exactly Michael." KITT confirmed then added, "Besides, it's one of the best lessons you've ever taught me old friend."

"Yo! Fly-boy!" Faith shouted, "Get your adrenaline junky butt over here. We gotsta get gone!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Michael responded pulling his equipment out and shutting the trunk.

* * *

><p>Sam pushed and prodded the force-field to no avail as the person called 'Doctor' entered the room. She looked at John, anger and hatred of Vampires exploding out of her as she pounded and railed against her energy prison.<p>

"Knock her out, Doctor." the Vampire ordered the Jaffa. Leering at the imprisoned woman he said, "Don't want her hurting herself before I get a chance to break her."

His threatening promise stopped Sam, helping to clear her thoughts momentarily. Taking a deep breath she centered herself… and struck. The Shield collapsed, shocking the surrounding men into immobility. Roaring in rage and anger she jumped at the Vampire, all rational thought gone. Only the need to kill, Kill, KILL the beast in front of her ruled.

Gesturing to his right, Sam saw two Jaffa with blow guns spit darts at her. Both hit the target as Sam was unable to dodge. The Vampire rushed up, grabbing her shoulders and flipping her painfully onto her back.

"Ah-ah-ah Major!" he said waving a finger side to side.

Sam could only glare at him as everything went dark.

* * *

><p>The two dozen Jaffa were quietly arranged around the clearing of the Chappa'ai. This time, when it activated, they were on guard and prepared for anything. Anything at all. Anything except for...<p>

Nothing.

Nothing came through the Chappa'ai. It maintained a Gateway for several minutes. By the time it shut down most of the Jaffa were scratching their heads or looking at each other in confusion. Another two minutes after the deactivation of the Ring the Jaffa in charge decided to report it to his superiors.

After all, who knows what might have happened?

From the forest edge, undercover, Jack, Teal'c, and Faith watched the head Jaffa pull out a spherical object. Faith looked over at Jack as the Jaffa began to speak to it. He mouthed, "Communicator," while tapping his radio. Her face scrunched up in a 'that's-weird' expression.

She shrugged, "_What the hell,_" she thought, "_I've seen weirder._"

Gesturing Jack got his teammates attention. He pointed at Teal'c then his eyes, motioning for the big man to take point. Gesturing, he motioned for Faith follow Teal'c. Heading out he brought up the rear of their band of brothers. Jack was pleasantly surprised at how quietly Faith moved through the woods. Clicking his radio twice he let KITT know they were heading out.

KITT was at 1,000 feet in a holding pattern between the city and the Chappa'ai. All four wheels tilted out and down, glowing with anti-graviton particles. It had been Willow's idea to use his Mobile Holo-emitter to generate a hologram of the active Stargate a few feet in front of the device covering their entry onto this world. Now he was using the emitter to project a bird below him.

"How's it looking down there KITT?" Michael asked.

KITT answered, saying, "The same as it did five minutes ago… just a minute."

A hologram appeared above the dashboard in front of the windscreen. It showed the town and zeroed in on the tower at the center. KITT informed his teammates, saying, "It was a short burst, but I was able to get a signal from the Major's radio."

"Good job KITT." Daniel enthused before Michael could.

"But of course," KITT smugly responded, "I can do no less."

* * *

><p>At the light buzzing in her pocket Faith pulled out her cellphone as she signaled a halt. Teal'c and Jack gathered around her as she read the text message KITT sent to the phone. She held it up for them as a soundless video played of the route they would need to take.<p>

Jack gave thumbs up at the conclusion to KITTs avatar on the phone. Nodding to each other in silent agreement Faith put her phone away as they continued on their trek.


End file.
